A WLAN in Infrastructure basic service set (BSS) mode has an Access Point (AP) for the BSS and one or more stations (STAs) also referred to herein as wireless transmit/receive units WTRUs associated with the AP. The AP typically has access or interface to a distribution system (DS) or another type of wired/wireless network that carries traffic in and out of the BSS. Traffic to STAs that originates from outside the BSS arrives through the AP and may be delivered to the STAs. Traffic originating from STAs to destinations outside the BSS may be sent to the AP to be delivered to the respective destinations. Traffic between STAs within the BSS may also be sent to through the AP where the source STA sends traffic to the AP and the AP delivers the traffic to the destination STA. Such traffic between STAs within a BSS may be peer-to-peer traffic. Such peer-to-peer traffic may also be sent directly between the source and destination STAs with a direct link setup (DLS) using an 802.11e DLS or an 802.11z tunneled DLS (TDLS). A WLAN in Independent BSS mode may have no AP and STAs that communicate directly with each other. There is a need for improved throughput performance and reduced interference for these systems.